


A Day in The Life - Chapter Three: Back to Anita

by Alisanne



Series: A Day in The Life [3]
Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	A Day in The Life - Chapter Three: Back to Anita

  
Anita

~

I took Jason home with us, of course. I couldn’t just let him stay there after all. Not with Richard there, and him being so irrational.

Micah drove home because he thought that I would want to comfort Jason in the back of the car. I was a bit put out by that, but I allowed it. He’s usually so good at anticipating me that one little error now and again I can let go. But I really wanted to think about what had just happened, maybe see if I felt any different. My power was changed, I knew that, but it’s hard to quan... quanti... measure sometimes.

“We’re here, Anita,” Micah announced, as if I were blind and I couldn’t see that! But again, I managed to bite my tongue and not say anything. Bully for me! I must be getting mellow as I get older.

Nate took Jason to his room, while Micah and I sat in the living room to see if we could tell any difference in my powers.

Suddenly, Micah started taking off his clothes. “What the fuck are you doing?” I snarled. The look on his face was almost comical, at least it would have been if I had any sense of humor.

“It’s umm, it’s time for your midnight feeding,” he said hesitantly.

“Oh.”

Damn, I had forgotten. Then it occurred to me. _The ardeur was gone!_ Since the marks with the vampire were gone, I was now free of it.

“I don’t need to feed,” I snapped. Why was everyone so irritating tonight?

Micah backed off, of course, like he usually did. That is part of his charm after all. Or it used to be. Right now he’s a lot less charming. And really, this tendency of his to wear my clothes is getting annoying. Why had I never noticed that he’s really girly looking?

“I’m tired,” I said. “I’m going to bed.”

Micah made a move to follow me. “Alone!” I snarled, and stalked towards the bedroom. I got there and found Nate already curled up and waiting. Shit! I just wanted to sleep and all these leopards were everywhere. What did a girl have to do to just get some sleep around here?

Walking into the hallway, I heard Micah on the phone, which is pretty weird since he almost never makes phone calls. I don’t know what made me listen in, but I did.

“Hey, baby,” he said. Baby? What the fuck was this?

“Yeah, I’m almost done here, I should be home soon. How are the kids?”

Kids? Who the hell was he talking to and what was this about? There had to be an explanation. A good one. I just couldn’t think of it right now. Too much had happened. After all, it’s not every day that you consolidate your power. I had some recovery time after the marriage of the marks too, as I recall. Yes, that made sense, I just had to give myself time to figure everything out.

As I stalked into the living room I heard him say, “What do you mean it’s been almost a year? I spoke to you yesterday! Or least it seemed like yesterday.... For some reason I had forgotten some stuff... Yeah, I’m better now. It was this thing called the ardeur... Can’t remember much about it now, but I think it’s done. I should be able to wrap this up in another day. Look for me on Friday.”

Maybe he had relatives he needed to visit? Yeah, nieces and nephews, that must be it. He couldn’t possibly have betrayed me. We have a mystical bond! Plus, God would never let that happen. Not to me. Never to me.

~  



End file.
